A Little Crumb of Hope
by chiare
Summary: Will the Scoobies ever forgive Spike? Alternate Season 5 but Clem is here. Yey! B/S
1. Girls are Talking

TITTLE: A Little Crumb of Hope

AUTHOR: chiare

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Joss Whedon and Co. owns it. Yay for him.

DISTRIBUTION: Yay for me! Pleas e-mail me first at chiare4luv@hotmail.com

SUMMARY: Will the Scoobies ever forgive Spike? Alternate Season 5  but Clem is here. Yey! B/S

FEEDBACK: Yes, Please. Bad and good comments are welcome but please not with my grammars. I know it's bad. Blame my MS Word. Nyahaha… Btw, not beta read and I'm not an English speaking person also. 

A/N: A Challenge Response from Death-Marked Love Challenge number 35 piece 5. Challenge will be listed at the end of this fic. *crossfingers* Thank you to the person who wrote the challenge! Whoever you are! Mwah!

A/N2: This story takes place after Dawn knew about being a Key and it turns to AU after that so Riley's gone. Thank you Lord! But Spike hasn't told his love to the Slayer. Clem is here. The Hellbitch is still trying to be the Big Baddy Please Read & Review! This is my first fiction. 

Love and kisses, chiare

----CHAPTER One---- Girls are Talking

He was alone. They had thrown him out. They had shunned him. They had done everything except put a stake threw his heart. They didn't care he was dying. They didn't care he was helpless. They didn't care he was lonely. They didn't care he'd given up all he was to be with them. They didn't care. They really didn't. All of them, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Buffy, and even Dawn had left him. He curled in a small ball in the corner of his crypt. He cried softly. He wanted to die. They all knew that, but they wouldn't kill him. He'd have killed himself, but he didn't have the guts.

"Spike……." Clem, his only real buddy said. 

He looked up from where his floppy-skinned friend stood. He attempted to smile but can't because of the pain caused by the tears that have been flowing since the day… Spike scrunched up his forehead. _Clem is saying something. _

"- did you do it, Spike? What have you done? You know I won't forgive you for… I hate you. Everybody hates you especially Buffy. I suggest you leave town Spike. Or I will kill you."

_What? God, help me. Please not Clem too. _

"Why don't you just bloody fucking do it and stake me good and proper?! That's what everybody in this bleeding town is saying! Do it! Do it! Clem, end my torment." The chipped-vampire screeched at his former mate.

"No. I promised Dawn. She told me it's the easy way out. Quote 'Why go for the kill when you can go for the pain?' Unquote. That's from her favorite movie. You remember Spike? Or you forgot since that day… let me remind you so you will learn by heart what you've done."

"I damn know what I've done! No need to remind me! Now, get out! Or I will personally rip your floppy ears and shove it to your arse!"

"No need to be pushy Spike. Anyways, I'm late already for the Tales of the Crypts marathon." Clem left the dank crypt and not even bothering on closing the door. 

He gazed across his crypt revealing the glow from the moonlight outside. He remembered. Not going to forget again…

 Six months ago…

"You cannot believe this, Will! I mean when I say you can't you won't! Guess!" Buffy Summers, a.k.a. the Vampire Slayer jumping out for joy to her bestfriend/wicca/lesbian friend. 

"What? What? Ummm… you finally get rid of someone that's the name rhymed with a.. a Oh! Bike?" Willow, the redhead wicca trying to figure out what's wrong with her bestfriend.

"Oh. My. God. Are you some kind of psychic or something? Did you used a spell on me, Will? I swear to God!" the blonde Slayer stared at awe at her. 

"No! No spell. Just plain Willow me. Yay! Spi—uh the "Bike" left?" Willow asked.

"Yeah! At first I was like 'No way! Really? This must be a joke.' And then he said 'No,pet. I'm leaving. Really. So if you can move about twenty inches I'm on my way.' And so I moved. Then he stopped turned around all serious like and gave me this mind blow-"

"Hey! Guys er GALS! What are you talking about hmmm? Some nasty thing huh? Share with me. I'm a bestfriend too." Xander Harris rudely interrupted the girl talk. He pulled a pillow to his lap and joined the two in the Summer's living room.

"Oh? Nothing. Much. It's just you know girl talk as in girls are talking. No boys." Buffy tried to explain to her other best friend that's still not moving from the sofa and looking at her like some kind of a freak.

"So! Who's for ice cream? Ice cream everyone! I'm 'Mr. Who has many green papers man that many people love especially a certain ex-demon that I truly love'." He stood up and flexing his muscles like a wrestler in WWE but clearly no muscle showing there. All fat poofy Xander.

"Ye-ah. You do that while Buffy and I do the Y-chromosome talk. Mr. Who everything what you said knows what ice cream the two LADIES want right?" Willow trying to shoo away Xander. 

"No way! I like to hear the girl talk!" the carpenter pouted.

The two ladies rolled their eyes and resumed to their 'girl talking' but with the yucky stuff like make-up, dresses, boys and girls for Willow and when they got to the point on saying the "M' word as in the time of the month. Xander finally can't stand it and announced he'll go and make wild sex with Anya which is very scary. Anya's like that, not him.

"Finally!" they both exclaimed.

"Buffy! I'm home. Saw Xander leaving with his pink car." Dawn giggled. Hehe. Pink.

They groaned together and made a silent decision to talk later when someone is not around like on a patrol. 

"Patrol. Wanna come with?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, cool so we can girl talk. That's a great idea Buffy!"

"Girl talk? I'm a girl. Why am I not in this?" Dawn protested.

"Dawn, it's a ladies talk. You're a girl. Too bad. Do your homework. I'll call Giles later so you two will girl talk. Ha!" the older sister said.

"Fine. If this is about Spike leaving. Fine. I get it. FYI, I'm not a girl I'm just a key remember? I'm probably way older than Mr. Giles." She ran upstairs.

"He knows about Spike leaving and she didn't tell me? Dawn! We have to talk!" Buffy followed her to Dawn's bedroom without knocking. Willow tagged along and watched the two argue.

"Rude Much? Oh, Sorry Slaayer one. Cuz you're a Slaayer you have a right to barge in here like how you barge in Spike's crypt." Dawn mocked her sister.

"Former Spike's crypt." Buffy stated. 

"Are we talking? I mean girl talking now? Cuz I should leave if you guys need space. Things may break—" Willow started to interrupt the two very annoyed Summer's women. She stopped when she saw their facial expressions.


	2. Visions Will Be Damn

TITTLE: A Little Crumb of Hope

AUTHOR: chiare

DISCLAIMERS: J-O-S-S W-H-E-D-O-N owns it. Not Saddam Husssein.

DISTRIBUTION: Yay for me! Please e-mail me first at chiare4luv@hotmail.com or leave a review.

SUMMARY: Will the Scoobies ever forgive Spike? Alternate Season 5  but Clem is here. Yey! B/S

FEEDBACK: Yes, Please. Bad and good comments are welcome but please not with my grammars. I know it's bad. Blame my MS Word. Nyahaha… Btw, not beta read and I'm not an English speaking person also. 

A/N: If anyone is wondering… Joyce is still alive. Thanks SinisterChic for the review! I don't know if this will be a happy ending story. I'm kind of disappointed on a spoiler I *accidentally* saw for the S7 finale and it broke (still is) my heart. But I'll try to make it light and happy in other chapters. Thanks again. Don't forget to review! Ciao! J

----CHAPTER 2---- Vision Will Be Damned

Two and half months ago…

"Hey." Buffy approached her new vampire boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, luv. Are you ready for the next end of the world?" Spike asked as he wrapped his protective arms around her.

"No." she simply answered.

"No? Are you afraid we'll not defeat the current big bad? You know you're the strongest Slayer. You can not be insecure now, Slayer." He made circular motions to her cloth back.

"I feel this will be my last battle and I'm scared for everyone, Spike. I think I'm going to fail." Buffy whispered as she hugged onto Spike's embrace and comfort like it's their last.

"It's alright. The Scoobies are here to help you. No matter what will happen. We're a team, luv. Like the ghostbusters."Spike tring to lighten up the mood and brushed his lips to her hair. He looked at her in the eye. "No one's dying. I promise that. I won't let anyone touch you, Dawn, Joyce, Red..everyone! Even that Whelp and your Watcher! I love you too much, Buffy. Always remember that." Spike eyes are filled with tears as he again confesses his undying love to the Slayer. He tenderly touched his lips to hers as his sign of love and promise. But inside… Spike felt so wrong. He knows that it's wrong to lie. Not about the love part but the dying part. Everyone knows someone's going to die. He saw it in his vision and it ache his unbeating heart to not utter a single word. It hurts him even more to not tell the Slayer and he knows that it will pain him and as well The Slayer if he will disclose his secret. Buffy will be broke and she will not be ready for the fight. He must carry the burden of a vampire with the vision. It's his duty to save the world from misery. But tonight they will sleep. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

PRESENT

"Can you not do that now? It's very annoying." The ex-demon soon to be bride is very annoyed by what her fiancée is doing. You know what he's doing? Guess.

"What? I'm nervous.*munch* We're finally announcing to the gang the good news *munch* and I don't know – why are they taking so long?" Xander as poofy as ever gained at least 20 pounds since the girl talk incident.

"They probably will surprise us with expensive gifts and money. Come on, Hon. We still have time and I'm very hor--" She said huskily as she stroll to him and gave the sexiest pout he'd ever seen. He's trapped between the chips and the bazoombas. 

The bell jingled in the Magic Box and the gang approached them with their tiring faces. 

_No gifts. Maybe it's money._ Anya assumed.

"Hey, guys. You look- happy today with all the faces…" Xander tried to hide his panicky-ness. "Since you all are here, *sigh*"

"We're getting married! Look at my ring! Look, it's a simple diamond ring but I know it's from the bottom of his heart."

"It's from the bottom of my bank account as well for like forever." Xander kissed her cheek and made googly eyes at each other.

"You guys are getting married? Oh my god, when did it happened? You had time on proposing when there's apocalypse Xander? I'm very happy." The Slayer shook her head but smiling widely. They all said their best wishes and such.

"Congratulations, Xander. Take care of Anya." Giles shook his hand.

A rumbling sound came from outside. A thunder-like sound made everybody jumped. A storm. Definitely a creepy hellmouth storm. 

+++++

PRESENT 

"No. No. No…It's coming. Not again. Not again. Can't take it any much longer. Aargahhhh….pain.Buffy. What? No, I won't tell them. They've been bad. I'm badder. Yes. No. Stop doing this to yourself, William. I'm good. No, you're not."

Spike slumped his skeletal body to the old and burnt Sunnydale HighSchool basement as the rain poured down to his bleeding and muddy hands. His eyes are no longer a cerulean tone. It's a dark shade of black.

There's a big circular hole in front of him. The Hellmouth has opened.

A/N: Yeah, I know I didn't say what Spike had done. So what? It's my fic. Find it out in later chapters. I love feedbacks! Please review. J


End file.
